


as the world burns

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February 2017, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa always feels safe in Margaery’s arms, even when the world burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 1 -cuddling, from [this list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/156668017677/femslash-february-prompts)
> 
> I don't know how such a fluffssy prompt turned into such an angstfest.

cuddling

 

Sansa loves cuddling in Margaery’s arms, they make her feel safe, shutting away the world, enveloping her in a pocket of calm, of peace, for the world she once knew is gone and what is now might not let both of them live.

 

‘We’ll make it through,’ Margaery promises her. They both know that it might turn out to be an untruth, yet the future is an uncertainty, an unwritten book and they are able to rewrite their destinies, if they have courage enough.

 

‘Promise?’ Sansa asks, needing to hear it, needing to hear it now, even if it’s just to drown away the anxiety in her heart. The North is burning and her House is ashes. Margaery is all she has.

 

Margaery’s fingers comb through her hair, caress her brow, lips press a kiss to hers. ‘I promise.’

 

Sansa cuddles closer, drawn to Margaery’s warmth, her affection. ‘And you’ll never leave me?’ Sansa asks, even when such a promise can't be given in a burning world, even when any response will be a lie, given with good intentions, given for comfort.

 

Margaery tucks Sansa’s head under her chin, arms tight around her. ‘I will  _ never _ leave you, my dearest.’

 

Sansa doesn't know if it's a promise either can keep, but she gives her own in any case. ‘I will never leave you, either.’

 

Promises are all they have in a world breaking apart, promises and each other, and it is for them to write their future days, all the tomorrows of peace they dream about. Sansa cuddles closer to Margaery as the world burns.


End file.
